The Stars That Shine Through Each Universe
by Little Miss Slytherclaw
Summary: A collection of Voltron drabbles. Requests are open, and all ships/pairings/aus are welcome. I'll say who the pairing is in my A/N (and whether or not it's romantic) as well as the rating and warnings. I'll also say which season it is loosely based off of (though most will be canon divergent) If the A/N doesn't look appealing, skip to the next drabble!


**Sup. I'm here with another Voltron fic, starting out with a new drabble collection (everything will be under 1000 words. woot). Welcome to Lucy's (my) land, where you can request literally anything. I'll say the ship in my A/N, so if for some reason you don't like them together, then skip to the next chapter.**

**There are prompts I used for this, all for Hogwarts' (where I'm a Snek) Writing Club. All prompts are listed after fic.**

**.**

**Ship: Sheith (though... not really romantic in this drabble)**

**.**

**Season: Beginning of 7**

**.**

**Warnings: I dunno. Mentions of war and battle scars?**

**.**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**Word Count (without A/N): 840**

* * *

**What I'll Never Regret**

"How recent is it?" Shiro asked as he finished bandaging the wound on Keith's cheek. He had been insistent that they take care of it, and Keith didn't want to deny the help.

Looking up, Keith found himself caught under the older man's gaze. Shiro was unyielding, not allowing Keith to back out of answering, but there also was a deeper layer to his expression—almost like he felt guilty for not knowing something about Keith.

He was determined to find this out, and Keith didn't know how to tell him about it without making him feel guiltier.

"Pretty recent," Keith ended up settling on, finally breaking Shiro's gaze and turning his eyes to the empty space ahead of them. His thumb hit the transmission switch so the rest of the team wouldn't hear their conversation.

This… This was something too personal, even for the people Keith considered family.

Shiro wasn't placated; Keith knew he wouldn't be. "Lotor?" he asked, shifting so he was leaning on the controls just to Keith's right side.

They were in the Black Lion, alone for the first time since Shiro's consciousness had been transferred to his clone's body, and normally Keith would be comforted, or even excited, by this fact. However, all he felt now was dread.

Keith shook his head, but didn't expand. He knew how hurt Shiro would be when he found out, and he didn't want to see that pain in his eyes.

When he heard Shiro sigh, Keith looked up and nearly lost his composure. The amount of distress on Shiro's face rivaled anything Keith had said in the past. He seemed to be blinking back tears, his eyebrows knitted and nostrils slightly flared. His entire body was tense, like squeezing himself was the only way to keep him together.

Shiro was so brave—so strong—but he was crumbling. "You don't trust me anymore, do you?" he asked, his voice a little wobbly, baring his emotions in such a subtle way.

Keith couldn't handle it.

After taking a slow breath, he swiveled his chair to face Shiro, almost taken aback by the desperation in his eyes.

"I-I'm me, Keith," Shiro continued. "I know I wasn't before… but I'm me. I would do anything for you, and I'm so sorry this has happened. Just please. Plea—"

"I trust you. I trust you completely," Keith cut in, his voice surprisingly even despite the turmoil he felt inside. He just wanted to hold Shiro—to be held by Shiro. He wanted everything to be okay. "I trust you with everything I have in me."

Shiro looked relieved for a moment, and then confused once more. His body was still tense, his one good arm wrapped around his stomach. "Then… why won't you tell me?"

Keith sighed, turning his gaze to the empty space beyond the Black Lion's windshield. He couldn't look at Shiro. Not with what he was about to tell him. "The team… they don't even know how I got this. It's a wound. War brings wounds, and no one can stop it, and no one questions it."

He paused, shifting his arms so they were wrapped around his own stomach, unable to hear anything other than his pounding heart and Shiro's ragged breaths.

"When you weren't… you… Hagar forced you to take Lotor and escape. I managed to follow you. I was determined to follow you. There was no way in hell I would just… let you go."

"Keith. I—"

"No, Shiro. I've started, let me finish," Keith said, turning to face Shiro again. He couldn't read what was in the other man's eyes, but he didn't need to. He needed to finish. "I was—I am devoted to you, and I wasn't going to let Hagar take control like that. I couldn't. I need you."

He paused, his eyes searching Shiro's for something. Anything. Well, anything other than the realization and horror that began spreading across Shiro's features.

With drawn eyebrows, Shiro leaned forward, reaching his hand out to gently touch Keith's cheek, right beside his freshly bandaged wound. "You don't mean. Did I?" Shiro asked, his voice barely even a whisper.

Keith didn't answer, only leaned into Shiro's hand and closed his eyes. "You might think I regret that," he murmured, letting Shiro's warmth strengthen him. "But I could never regret saving you, and I would do it one hundred times over again."

"I hurt you," Shiro breathed, beginning to pull his hand away, but Keith shot his own hand up to grip Shiro's wrist, keeping him there, his eyes opening to see Shiro, just inches away, with tears in his eyes. "God, Keith. I hurt you."

Keith shook his head, releasing some of the pressure he had put on Shiro's wrist. "That wasn't you," he murmured, sliding his fingers down Shiro's arm until he had to lean forward just a little bit in order to touch his cheek, his thumb carefully wiping the tears that had begun to trail down his cheeks.

"You're you know, and I'm so glad that you are."

* * *

**A/N 2.0: Prompts**  
**\- Disney Challenge Character #2 Tramp - Write about someone who seems hard skinned or uncaring, but is really soft inside.**

**\- Book Club #5 Pol: (trait) brave; (emotion) determined; (word) strong; (dialogue) "I regret that."**

**\- Showtime #3 Hopelessly Devoted to You - Alt - Write about (emotion) devoted**


End file.
